


Movie Night

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Week 10 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Marriage, SQW 10, SQW 10 MOVIES, SwanQueen week 10, lesbian love, sqw 10 movies 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: SwanQueen Week 10 Movies - Day Two - Movie NightRegina is pregnant with twins, and has been working way too many hours making herself sick by doing so and Emma has had it. So she goes to find Regina at work to convince her to at least come home early today - she has a date planned not that Regina knows that. Can her wife convince her to come home or not?





	Movie Night

** SQW 10 – Day 2 – Movie night **

****

 

* * *

 

 

 

Emma took a breath before approaching her wife in her office. She was hoping she’d be agreeable to actually come home at a human time tonight.

 

 

“Regina?” Emma knocked three times, before walking in to the office.

 

 

The mayor was up to her eyes in paper work, it had been like this for months, she was making herself sick and Emma wasn’t having it anymore.

 

 

“What is it Emma? I’m busy. I won’t be home for dinner.”

 

 

“You’re never home for dinner.” Emma muttered as she closed the door.

 

 

“Excuse me?” Regina snarled, looking up from her work and putting her glasses from her face onto the papers in front of her.

 

 

“I said you’re never home for dinner.”

 

 

“Emma, I have work, I’m busy.”

 

 

 

“No. Regina, you’re making yourself sick and tonight you are coming home at a normal fucking time.” Emma demanded

 

 

“Oh? Are you going to make me?”

 

 

“No. Regina I expect you to do as I ask because I love you and I’m worried.”

 

 

“And if I don’t?” Regina raised an eyebrow

 

 

“Then I’ll drag you out this office myself and I will be sleeping on the couch.”

 

 

“What?” Regina gasped, as she stood up slowly and walked towards her wife “You would sleep on the couch over me working? That’s ridiculous!”

 

 

“No it’s not ridiculous Regina, you are working way too much, I have hardly seen the past few months, and Henry has hardly seen you. Regina you’re six months fucking pregnant, with twins at that! It’s not just yourself you need to worry about anymore, you can’t be working like this when they’re born, you are making yourself ill...I mean when is the last time you ate something? Or slept?”

 

 

“Emma...” Regina sighed

 

 

“I’m just worried about you. My wife who works so god damn hard and so much to make this town happy, that she forgets to take care of herself...” Emma paused, as she walked a few steps towards Regina taking a hold of her at the side of her body, rubbing up and down her arms. “Please just come home tonight, Regina please, I’m begging you and this isn’t the place I like to beg.” Emma trembled with worry, as the tears somehow started all on their own

 

 

“Okay, darling, okay. I’ll be home, I’m sorry Emma...” Regina wiped the tears from the blonde’s face with her knuckles, holding Emma’s chin in the crook of her other hand “I never meant to worry you so much, I didn’t-“

 

 

“I know babe, you didn’t know, I should have said something sooner.”

 

 

“Yes. Now what time do you want me home at and I’ll make it my priority.” Regina smiled

 

 

“Say no later than six?” Emma asked, hoping Regina wouldn’t actually leave it till the last minute, to come home at.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll be there at half past five. What are you planning for dinner anyway?”

 

 

“I was going to make my home made burgers and fries, if you’re good with that?”

 

 

“Well considering it’s about the only thing you can cook without burning down the house other than grilled cheese and that doesn’t count as proper foof, then yes, but you only do that on special occasions?” Regina frowned, unsure what warranted it to be a special occasion, so to speak.

 

 

“Well it is a special occasion. I’m getting my wife back.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Emma already had the food plated up, when Regina walked in the door.

 

 

The mayor took off her coat, hanging it up by the door and putting her bag down, Regina walked into the kitchen still in her heels and leaned against the door.

 

 

“Something smells good.”

 

 

Emma just chuckled “Yeah, it’s ready, come and sit down. Cream soda?”

 

 

“Please. Where’s Henry?” Regina frowned seeing only two plates, and then smiling when she noticed the candles “Is this a date night?”

 

 

“He’s with Violet, Luna, Alex and Simon, he’ll be back at god knows what time, he’s going out drinking, and yes it is indeed madam mayor.”

 

 

“This is beautiful darling.” Regina smiled, walking up behind Emma and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You were right I needed to not work so hard.” Regina went and sat down at the table and Emma bought the drinks over, a cream soda for Regina and a root beer for herself.

 

 

“How are our little munchkins today?” Emma asked as she sat beside her wife

 

 

“Kicking. A fucking lot.” Regina sighed as they both started to dig into their food.

 

 

Over the next hour, they talked a lot, they spoke about cutting down Regina’s work hours considering she was pregnant and would probably deliver early, Emma wanted Regina to be under as little stress as possible, Regina actually agreed. Then they just laughed and talked until they both finished their food, they just relaxed.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Regina sat on the couch waiting for Emma to start the movie “You’ve gone all out tonight, even putting on my favourite movie.” Regina smiled, sitting in her panties and a flannel top with her hands rubbing soothing circles on her pregnant belly.

 

 

Emma put on the first film, they had about 10 films set out, so they could watch a few, the first film they chose was ‘Carol’, then they had ‘imagine me and you’ and a whole load of other lesbian films.

 

 

The blonde came and sat on the couch that Regina had now magicked to expand, both width and length ways, mainly so they could be more comfy.

 

 

Emma sat at the top, opening her legs for Regina to sit between at which the brunette did. Regina then leaned back into Emma’s arms, holding onto her wife and Emma kissed the top of Regina’s head “I love you Gina.”

 

 

“I love you too, Darling.” Regina smiled, sounding sleepy

 

 

“You better not fall asleep on me.” Emma chuckled

 

 

“I won’t.”

 

Emma just shook her head, knowing full well that by the time the sex scene came on the television, Regina would be asleep.

 

 

“God Cate is so fucking hot.” Regina smirked

 

 

“Excuse me?” Emma teased

 

 

“Oh not as hot as you dear, never as hot as you, but you can’t deny the very fact that she is gorgeous.”

 

 

Emma just laughed and nodded in agreement.

 

 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh softly to herself, when she heard the soft snore for Regina as she cuddled into her and soon enough Emma was fast asleep too, her arms wrapped around her wife, one hand on Regina’s pregnant belly and the other hand tangled up in the brunette’s, wedding rings sitting on top of each other.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Henry came home a little earlier than expected, just as the credits of the film started.

 

 

He knew to come in quietly, just in case his moms were fighting again, especially with Regina working all the hours she was and her crazy hormones from the pregnancy, however when he walked over towards the couch he saw the credits from the film and then saw how much bigger the couch was than before which made him frown.

 

 

Henry then couldn’t help but smile, seeing his Moms cuddled up on the couch; he grabbed a warm blanket and threw it over the two woman, before turning off the television.

 

 

He didn’t know how but somehow he knew Emma had convinced his brunette mother to at least come home early tonight and it was a start, for her to cut down her hours properly.

 

 

Henry watched for a few minutes before, kissing each mother on the forehead and making his way up to his bed, leaving his Moms to sleep. He loved seeing the both of them cuddled up together, it always reminded him about how lucky he was to have this as his family.

 

 

 


End file.
